


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heroes Unit [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Boo Seungkwan-centric, Dramedy, Empath Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Seungkwan, Secret Identity, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11**:**05**** PM**

Noises coming from the kitchen were what woke Joshua up.

_I hope Jeonghan-hyung isn't sleepwalking again._He thought._Seungcheol-hyung would flip out if he found out he was sleepwalking that and didn't tell us._

Unable to go back to sleep due to his worry,he decided to go and see who was sneaking around the kitchen._It's probrably just Seungkwan or Hoshi looking for a late night snack or something._He told himself._It wouldn't be the first time they woke one of us up because it._

Despite his attempts to calm himself down,he still had an uneasy feeling as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

_Why do I have such an uneasy feeling right_ now?He fought the urge to sigh in annoyance._Damn these stupid powers._


End file.
